¡Challenges!
by Blue H. Elric
Summary: Retos, torturas y preguntas a los personajes de One Piece :D Y... más cosas randoms n.n ¡Secuestrados y atados, todos listos para sufrir ewe! Mandad preguntas y demás, ellos las contestarán... aunque no quieran xD
1. Chapter 1

-Se enciende un foco en medio de un escenario, iluminando a una chica de pelo castaño-

Blue: Hola, hola, caracola :D -saluda con la mano- SI, SOY BLUE. Por primera vez me muestro en persona n.n

Alguien del público: Pero no se supone que esto es un fic .-.

Blue: A callar persona sin importancia ¬¬# Bien, como decía ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN ME INTERRUMPIERA -mira al público- os presento este… um… ¿show? No sé que es D: -se da la vuelta- ¡OYE GUIONISTA! ¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO?!

Guionista: ¬¬ un programa.

Blue: Pero de que D:

Guionista: ¿Acaso tienes lagunas mentales? -.- se supone que este fic se te ocurrió a ti.

Blue: …-entrecierra los ojos, después los abre mucho y se da una palmada en la frente- ANDA. ES VERDAD :D -ríe-

Alguien del público: -le tira una lata a la cabeza- ¡SIGUE CON LA TRAMA! Ò_Ó

Blue: ¡Ay! Ok, ok, no hace falta ponerse agresivos -3- En fin, como sabréis (si habéis leído el summary, claro -.-) en este fic, o lo que sea, os presentaré un programa muuuuuy divertido (o eso espero) -pone una cara maligna- en el que… mah, voy a ir al grano :P -se acerca al telón, saca una cerilla, la enciende y le prende fuego-

Bomberos: -salen corriendo con una manguera y apagan el fuego antes de que se expanda-

Blue: Buenas, tan eficientes como siempre :D

Bombero: ¬¬ te agradecería que no nos dieses tanto trabajo

Blue: Hago lo que quiero, es mi historia, si me da la gana puedo borrarte ¬¬

Bombero: Bueno, muy buenas tardes señorita Blue n.n -se van-

Blue: Ya me parecía a mi ¬¬ En fin -.- … detrás de este telón están… ¡LUCES POR FAVOR!

-Otra luz ilumina el centro del escenario, donde hay un montón de gente… encadenada-

Zoro: ¡LOCA, DESATANOS!

-Gritos de fangirl de fondo-

Blue: Como siempre, el marimo insulta primero -3- ¡Os presento a los personajes de One Piece que me ha costado tanto secues-! digoooo ¡Encontrar n-n!

Luffy: ¡SUGOIIIII! ¡CUANTA GENTE :D!

Nami: -Le da una patada- ¡LUFFY! ¡NO ES PARA ALEGRARSE!

Robin: Fufufufu tal vez nos torturen para algo

Usopp: ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!

Sanji: -Con corazones en los ojos- ¡Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, yo las salvaré! -se retuerce para soltarse pero no lo logra-

Sabo: ¿Cómo he llegado aquí o.o?

Law: Lo mismo me pregunto yo -.-

Franky: ¡Estas cadenas están SÚPER apretadas!

Kidd: ¡ESTO ES KAIROSEKI! O.o

Blue: Del bueno, síp. Valió la pena sobornar a esos marines n.n

Chopper: SOLTADME, NO HE HECHO NADA

Blue: NONONO CHOPPY NO LLORES -corre hacia él y lo coge con cadenas incluidas- algo tan kawaii como tú no debería llorar n_n

Chopper: O.o ¡WAAAA! ¡LA LOCA!

Blue: ¿¡Como que loca ò.ó?!

Sanji: ¡NO INSULTES A LAS DAMAS!

Blue: Tú si que sabes Sanji-kun n.n

Zoro: ¿¡Y MIS ESPADAS?!

Blue: ¿Crees que os voy a traer armados ¬¬? Por supuesto que he confiscado toditas -3- -saca la nodachi de Law de quien sabe donde-

Law: Devuélvemela ¬¬

Blue: No, ahora esto me pertenece (por ahora u.u) pero tú me la das de todas formas ¿verdad, Law n.n?

Law: NO ¬¬

Blue: Aw, hasta enfadado es guapo *-*

Brook: Señorita, ¿Me enseñaría sus bragas?

Blue: Nop, tengo dignidad ¬¬

Guionista: JODER NO SIGUES EL MALDITO GUIÓN NI UNA PIZCA -le tira una piña-

Blue: ¡AY! ¡OYE! ¡¿POR QUÉ TIRAS A MARCO?!

Marco: ¿A mí o.o?

Blue: -abraza la piña- Este es MI Marco ¬¬ Aunque es muy parecido a ti

Luffy: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, CABEZA PIÑA xD

Blue: ¿¡A QUE SÍ?!

Marco: ¡NO TIENE GRACIA!

Guionista: Ò.Ó ¡NO AGUANTO! ¡DIMITO! -se va a quien sabe donde-

Blue: ups

Todos: ¡NO HEMOS VENIDO PARA VER TUS IDIOTECES!/¡DESATANOS! Ò.Ó

Blue:… -saca un hacha de guerra gigante- HABER GENTE, COMO ESCUCHE UNA QUEJA MÁS OS JURO QUE OS PARTO EN DOS ò.ó

Todos: ¡HA-HAI!

Blue: Así mejor ¬¬# Mejor sigo con la trama a no ser que quiera que la gente se despida ella sola -.-U

Público: Se llama dimitir ¬¬

Blue: Lo que sea ¬¬ Como iba diciendo n.n… en este fic podréis mandarme retos (en los reviews), preguntas, torturas (porque no ewe), o cualquier cosa ¡Y ellos lo harán sin rechistar :D!

Nami: ¡NO TE HAREMOS CASO! Ò.Ó

Blue: Te daré tres mil millones de berries y tesoros a parte si me obedeces ¬¬

Nami: Haré lo que me pida, Blue-san n.n

Blue: Uhhh, ese -san me gusta n.n. Me da importancia ewe

Luffy: ¡NAMI ERES MI NAVEGANTE! ò.ó

Blue: Y lo seguirá siendo. Por cierto, ¿he mencionado que tengo un buffet libre lleno de carne, Luffy e.e?

Luffy: ¡CARNE!

Sabo: No creo que nos sueltes aunque te lo pidamos -.-

Kidd: Nadie me dijo que esta loca existía ¬¬

Blue: Chico listo n.n Sois tan fáciles de domar…

Usopp: NO TODOS

Blue: Detalles, detalles -3- Bueno, ¿Qué tal si empiezo con una sorpresita ewe?

Público: ¿Sorpresa en el primer capítulo .-.?

Blue: Porque no -3- ¡QUE ENTRE EL INVITADO ESPECIAL!

-suena un redoble de tambores y sale Ace desde detrás del telón-

Marco: ACE QUE HACES AQUÍ O.O

Ace: Esta loca me ha encadenado con kairoseki y me ha obligado a venir -_-U -enseña sus manos atadas-

Blue: Por supuesto, no voy a permitir que tú te me escapes n.n -lo abraza-

Ace: ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar est-? ¿¡SABO O.O?!

Sabo: ¡ACE ESTAS VIVO!

Luffy: O.O ¿A-ace? ¡ACE ! -se retuerce para ir con él-

Blue: Aw, como he esperado esto T.T –coge a Luffy y lo pone al lado de Ace y Sabo-

Ace: ¡CREIA QUE HABÍAS MUERTO!

Sabo: ¡ESO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA! ¡LO TUYO ES MÁS GRAVE!

Luffy: ¡ACEEEEE! T.T

Blue: En un fic nada es imposible u.u ESTO TENDRÍA QUE PASAR EN LA HISTORIA DE ONE PIECE T.T -llora-

Fangirls: TIENES TODA LA RAZON DEL MUNDO T.T

Blue: -Se limpia una lágrima- Ay… En fin, creo que eso es todo… por hoy :) Espero que me mandéis algún review con preguntitas o cualquier cosa ¡lo acepto todo! Y cuando digo todo es TODO ewe (naaaah xD)

Franky: Esta chica está SÚPER loca

Usopp: Creo que estoy teniendo una recaída de mi enfermedad de no-entres-en-programas-extraños-con-presentadoras-locas u.u

Blue: -Los ignora- ¡HASTA PUEDO RIFAR A CHOPPER :D! -lo coge y lo alza estilo El rey león-

Chopper: ¡Dejameeeee T-T!

Fangirls: -Gritan- ¡DÁMELO A MI! ¡NO A MI! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡QUITA, ES MIO! ¡KYA!

Blue: :D… No soy tan buena con mi público ¬¬ -abraza a Chopper- ahora mismo es mío :3

Fangirls: ò.ó BRUJA

Zoro: ¡POR UNA VEZ ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON LAS DEMÁS LOCAS!

Fangirls: OMG ZORO ESTA DE ACUERDO CONMIGO ¡NO, ES CONMIGO! ¡A CALLAR ENANAS! -bastonazo- ¿¡ABUELA?! O.O ¡ZORO ES MIO! ¡VIEJA ERES MUY… VIEJA! ¡QUE ARTISTA CON LAS PALABRAS ¬¬! ¡VIVA EL SARCASMO! ¡OS ESTÁIS DESVIANDO DEL TEMA!

Blue: Madre santa, ¿yo también soy así o.o?

Fangirls: ¿HACE FALTA CONTESTAR ¬¬#?

Blue: ¿A que os quedáis sin los calzoncillos de Law ¬¬?

Fangirls: ¿¡QUE?! ¡KYAAAAA!

Law: qu-… o.o ¿¡QUEEEEE?! ¿¡CUANDO HAS…?! ¡AGHHH!

Blue: Los tengo en mi caja fuerte n.n es fácil cuando robaros algo estáis desmayados -3-

Público: o-o ¿¡LE HAS VISTO EL-?!

Blue: No, en mi fic está censurado eso e.e (y en mi mente, que es muy sana :D)

Law: Juro que te mato ¬/¬

Blue: OMG EL CIRUJANO DE LA MUERTE ME HA AMENAZADO */* -le sale sangre de la nariz y se desmaya-

Ace: ¡VIVA!

Zoro: Esto me parece demasiado fácil ¬¬

-De repente se pone un vídeo desde un proyector-

Blue: -Aparece en la pantalla- HOLA :D Como sé que en algún momento me desmayaré he grabado esto para despedirme de todos n.n

Todos: ¡NO!

?: -una chica de pelo rubio entra y coge a la Blue desmayada- Si me permiten me llevo a esta loca… -.-

Nami: ¿Quién eres ¬¬?

?: Nadie que necesites conocer aún ¬¬ -se va arrastrando a la otra- ¡PESAS MUCHO!

Blue de la pantalla: Seguro que Alice me acaba de insultar -.- En fin, quiero daros gracias por leer (si alguien lee esto claro u.u) y… DEJADME REVIEWS CON RETOS ;D

Todos: ¡NO POR FAVOR!

Blue de la pantalla: Ahora me voy que mis deberes esperan para ser hechos -.- MALDIGO LAS MATEMÁTICAS Y SUS NÚMEROS Ò.Ó

Alguien del público: ¡LAS MATES MOLAN!

Público restante: ¬¬ -le pegan-

Luffy: A mi tampoco me gustan D:

Usopp: Dime algo que te guste de estudiar ¬¬

Brook: La música ¡Yohohohohoho!

Nami: A TI NADIE TE HA PREGUNTADO

Blue de la pantalla: En fin, ADIOSH :D

-Se apaga la pantalla, se apagan las luces y el público se va-

Luffy: ¡EH, QUE NO VEO D:!

Sabo: Luffy, nadie ve ¬¬U

Ace: Espera... ¿¡NOS VAN A DEJAR AQUÍ?!

Kidd: Tengo la impresión de que sí -.-U

Law: Voy a matar a esa tía

Usopp: Esta gente da miedo T.T

Robin: Blue-san a mi me parece muy interesante

Sanji: ¡ESTOY CON ROBIN-CHWAN~!

Nami: Sanji tu siempre igual ¬¬

Brook: ¡Yo tampoco veo nada! Pero claro, yo no tengo ojos ¡YOHOHOHOHO!

Franky: Esa tipa se ha llevado a Chopper

Usopp: ¿¡QUE?!

Blue: -eco- MUAJAJAJA


	2. Chapter 2

Blue: -aparece desde un lado del escenario con Chopper bajo el brazo y saluda- ¡Buenos días/tardes/noches gente :D! Aquí estoy con nuevas locuras n.n

Chopper: ¿Por qué a mí T.T?

Blue: Por haber nacido tan kawaii :) Como iba diciendo… ¡aquí están nuestros protagonistas (o no e.e) preferidos!

-Se encienden las luces y se ven a los personajes de One Piece sentados en sillones… esta vez sin cadenas-

Luffy: ¡Hola azul! :D

Blue: Es BLUE, no azul ¬¬ que signifiquen lo mismo no tiene nada que ve- espera, ¿¡desde cuando sabes inglés o.o?!

Luffy: -confundido- ¿Qué es eso? Te he llamado azul porque vistes de azul :D –señala el vestido de Blue-

Blue: Ups .-.

Sanji: ¡BLUE-CHWAN TE ESPERANDO!

Blue: Ya, sí, sí. -.-U -deja a Chopper en un sillón- Primero que todo: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA COSA :D!

Zoro: Por mi no lo tendríais ni que mirar ¬¬

Blue: A callar marimo ¬¬

Sanji: ESO

Zoro: TU TE CALLAS MUJERIEGO

Sanji: ¿¡COMO?!

Blue: o.o no puede ser… ¡ESTOY PRESENCIANDO UNA DE LAS PELEAS DE SANJI Y ZORO *.*!

Fujoshis: ¡KYAAAA!

Blue: Aquí no hay yaoi ¬¬

Fujoshis: Púdrete ¬¬

Blue: Gracias n.n ¡Hoy contestaré vuestras preguntas y haré (bueno, yo no xD) vuestros retos y torturas!

Usopp: Otra vez una recaída de mi enfermedad de no-hagas-retos-propuestos-por-gente-desconocida T.T

Blue: No te preocupes, por hoy te salvas e.e

Usopp: ¿¡SÍ?!

Blue: No ewe

Usopp: Mala persona T.T

Blue: Ya, es un don que tengo n.n -saca un papel- ¡BIEN! ¡Voy a empezar por las preguntitas ewe!

Ace: No sé como hemos aceptado venir -.-U

Blue: Jojojo, soy muy convincente cuando quiero :P ¡Empezamos cooooooooon! -redoble de tambores- ¡LUFFY!

Luffy: -Lo ilumina un foco- ¿Yo?

Blue: ¡SÍP! Primera pregunta: (N/A: no sé si poner nombres, ¿Puedo decir quien pregunta y reta cada cosa? Quiero vuestro permiso antes xD) Si alguien de tu tripulación estuviera en una situación de vida o muerte teniendo todos la misma posibilidad de morir, ¿de quien te preocuparías más?

Luffy: -frunce el ceño- ¡DE TODOS!

Blue: Solo puedes elegir uno -.-U

Luffy: ¡HE DICHO QUE DE TODOS! Ò.Ó

Blue: ¿Ninguna preferencia? e.e

Luffy: ¡Me he entrenado estos dos años para protegerlos a todos, Y ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ Ò.Ó!

Blue: Es inútil discutir con él -.-

Franky: Es que tenemos un SÚPER capitán

Público: ¡LUFFY TE QUEREMOS!

Blue: Decidme algo que no sepa ¬¬ ¡SEGUIMOS GENTE! Segunda pregunta, esta va para Sanji

Sanji: -Le ilumina un foco- Soy todo oídos Blue-chwan n.n

Blue: Espero que estes preparado. -Lee- Uuuh… esta va a doler xD… Ahí va: ¿Qué se siente al saber que Zoro tiene más fangirls que tú?

Público: WOOOOOOO xD

Sanji: O.O -shockeado-

Fangirl de Sanji: ESO ES MENTIRA Ò.Ó

Fangirl de Zoro: Acepta la realidad ¬¬

Blue: Orden, orden, que no quiero peleas de gatas en mi show ¬¬U

Fangirl de Sanji: ¡CALLA! ¡ESTE SHOW ES BASURA Ò.Ó! -se van yendo a la salida-

Blue: Oh, no, claro que no queridas e.e -chasquea los dedos y aparecen dos pacifistas en la puerta-

Pacifista 1: ORDENES DE BLOQUEAR EL PASO

Fangirls de Sanji: o_oU

Pacifista 2: SI PONEIS RESISTENCIA TENDREMOS QUE ELIMINAROS -abre la boca y empieza a cargar energía-

Fangirl de Sanji: ¡VALE, VALE! Pero no quedará así ¬¬

Pacifista 2: ORDENES CANCELADAS -cierra la boca-

Blue: Así me gusta n.n, ¿Y bien Sanji?

Sanji: O.O

Blue: Eeeeeem, ¿Hola?

Sanji: -Parpadea- Ah, ¿Si Blue-chwan n.n?

Blue: Pregunto que que se siente al saber que Zoro tiene más fangirls que tú ¬¬U

Sanji: Pienso que algún día mi popularidad lo superará ¬¬

Fangirls de Sanji: ¡KYAAAA! ¡ESO ES SANJI! *-*

Sanji: ¡Por supuesto que sí, señoritas! -empieza a convertirse en un torbellino de amor mientras saluda a sus fans-

Blue: Como no -.-U Seguimos. Esta pregunta va para…-lee- ¡Ace! n.n

Ace: -Le ilumina un foco- ¿Yo?

Blue: Sí tú, mi querida estufa viviente n.n

Ace: ¿Eso es un cumplido ¬¬U?

Blue: Nunca se sabe e.e. Ahí va: ¿Cómo se siente saber que Sabo esta vivo y que heredó tu voluntad?

Ace: Bueno… es difícil explicarlo . Después de todo yo aún tengo la Mera-mera no mi…-intenta hacer fuego con la mano pero no pasa nada- ¿Eh o_oU?

Blue: Te he revivido, no he viajado en el tiempo ¬¬U

Ace: Ah… eso explica la cicatriz.

Blue: ¿Podrías contestar de una vez ¬¬?

Sabo: Eso, me gustaría saber que piensas.

Ace: Eh… -suspira- Es raro. Pensaba que Sabo había muerto. Me hace muy feliz saber que sigue vivo. Y aún más que haya decidido heredado mi voluntad n.n

Blue: Aw, la hermandad, que bonita es *-* -llora-

Fangirls de Ace: ¡Y QUE LO DIGAS T.T!

Fujoshis: UHHHH, ESTO ME HUELE A YAOI

Sabo: ¿Yaoi? ¿Qué es eso .-.?

Fangirls de Ace: ¡A CALLAR ENFERMAS!

Fangirls de Sabo: ¡ESO!

Blue: EH, EH, AQUÍ NO HAY RACISMO Ò.Ó Se aceptan todas las ideas y pensamientos.

Nami: Esas chicas son raras -.- Siempre pelean por lo mismo ¬¬U

Blue: Querida gata ladrona, si vas a participar en mi show va a ser mejor que te vayas acostumbrando -.-U

Público (Fangirls aparte xD): ¿Podrías ignorar a las fangirls y seguir, por favor ¬¬#?

Fangirls: A NOSOTRAS NO SE NOS IGNORA

Blue: ¬¬U -se aclara la garganta y vuelve a leer el papel- Siguiente pregunta, esta va para Luffy y Sabo.

Luffy y Sabo: -les ilumina un foco-

Luffy: ¡A ver que dice! ¡Nishishishi!

Sabo: No estoy muy seguro de querer escucharlo -.-U

Blue: No todas son malas :P Dice: ¿Qué se siente saber que Ace está aquí?

Luffy: ¡Estoy muy feliz :D! ¡Creía que había perdido al único hermano que tenía! Bueno, hasta que ví a Sabo, pero ¡Ver a Ace aquí es genial n.n!

Sabo: Concuerdo con Luffy, me impactó mucho verlo. Me alegro mucho de que siga vivo n.n

Ace: ¡Ahora volvemos a estar los tres juntos!

Blue: T.T -Cascada de lágrimas: mode on- ¡DIOOOOOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ ODA, POR QUE MATAR A ACE T.T!? ¡POR LO MENOS REVIVELO! ¡PARA QUE PASE ALGO ASI T.T!

Público: T.T

Ace y Sabo: o_oU

Luffy: Nishishishi, sois unas lloronas.

Blue: ¡NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO! ¡VAMOS A PUBLICIDAD T.T! -tapa la cámara con la mano-

* * *

 _Persona random: ¿Esta harto de tener el jardín asqueroso?_

 _Alguien: ¡SIIIIII!_

 _Persona random: ¡Pues aquí tenemos su solución!_

 _Usopp: -aparece con su mascara de sogeking y suena un ''TUTURUUUU'' de fondo- ¡SOGEKIIIING!_

 _Persona random: ¡Si llama ahora al 999 999 999 Sogeking irá a su casa y le plantará unas hermosas y exóticas flores!_

 _Usopp: ¡Soy el gran Sogeking, el mejor de los jardineros! -tira una semilla con su tirachinas y sale una planta gigante- ¡Llame ahora!_

 _Planta gigante: GROAAAAR_

 _Usopp: o.o UAAAAH LA PLANTA ME QUIERE COMER_

 _Persona random: ¡Sogeking, el mejor de los jardineros! ¡A una llamada de distancia n.n!_

 _Usopp: ¡QUITADMELAAAA T.T!_

* * *

Público: -aplaude-

Blue: -aparece de nuevo limpiándose las lágrimas- Ay… ¡YA ESTOY RECUPERADA :D!

Usopp: -en una esquina con un aura depresiva- No quiero volver a hacer eso T.T

Blue: Tú te ofreciste :P

Usopp: ¡PERO ME DIJISTE QUE SERÍA SENCILLO!

Blue: Y lo era -3- …a lo mejor no debí echarle aquel líquido azul a la semilla en clase de biología… -.-U

Usopp: ¡NO VOLVERÉ A CONFIAR EN TI T.T!

Blue: Si, ya, eso me dicen todos ¬¬

Luffy: JAJAJAJA USOPP HA SIDO GENIAL xD

Usopp: ¡NO TIENE NINGUNA GRACIA LUFFY!

Chopper: Pobre Usopp u.u

Blue: Veees, Luffy si que sabe apreciar la comedia xD

Usopp: ¡ESO NO ES COMEDIA, ES ASESINATO T.T!

Blue: Tan solo son detalles… SEGUIMOS :D Esta pregunta va para Sanji y Zoro

Sanji y Zoro: -les ilumina un foco-

Sanji: Dos preguntas para mí, las señoritas me adoran n.n

Blue: Si te hacen preguntas que van directas a la llaga no tanto -.-U

Zoro: No me puedes obligar a responder ¬¬

Blue: ¿Seguroooo ¬¬?

Sanji: ¡CABEZA MARIMO, HAZ CASO A BLUE-CHWAN!

Zoro: ¡TU A CALLAR!

Blue: Yaaaa, haya paz eh ¬¬U En fin, ahí va: ¿Qué se siente ser emparejados y saber que tenéis más fics yaoi en el fandom de One Piece? …PUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDDDDD

Zoro y Sanji: ¿¡QUE?! O.O

Blue: ¡LO DICHO, DIRECTO A LA LLAGA XDDDDD!

Fujoshis: ¡CONTESTAD ewe!

Fangirls: ¡NO AL YAOI! ¡NO AL YAOI!

Blue: ¡A CALLAR NIÑAS! Ò.Ó

Zoro: ¿¡ESO COMO PUEDE SER!?

Sanji: ¡QUE QUEDE CLARO, NO ME GUSTA EL MARIMO!

Zoro: ¡POR UNA VEZ ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON EL!

Blue: Creo que queda claro que sienten… ¿o no e.e?

Fujoshis: ¡BESO BESO!

Zoro y Sanji: ¡ANTES MUERTO!

Blue: Vale, sienten más asco que yo cuando pruebo la fresa xD ¡LAS FRESAS SON MALAS Ò.Ó!

Público: ¿Eso que tiene que ver con todo esto ¬¬?

Blue: Eeeem… ¿Qué no me regaléis fresas ?

Sanji: ¡ME LO APUNTO BLUE-CHWAN!

Blue: ¬¬U

Fujoshi: Han destruido mi sueño T.T

Blue: Vale creo que tendré que recurrir al plan B… ¡VENDO FOTOS DEL SANJIXZORO! :D

Fujoshis: ¡KYAAAA!

Zoro y Sanji: O.O ¿¡QUE?!

Blue: Bueno, aún no las tengo pero creedme que las tendré para el próximo episodio ewe

Fujoshis: -algunas se desangran por la nariz- *-*

Blue: Me alegra hacer feliz a la gente n.n, ahora me siento especial :D

Robin: Blue-san, te estás desviando del tema fufufufu n.n

Blue: Ah, sí, sí Sigo con la ¡última pregunta! Esta va para Usopp e.e

Usopp: -le ilumina un foco- ¡¿Qué O.O?!

Blue: -Lee- Ah, no te preocupes, no es nada malo :)

Usopp: No confío en ti ¬¬U

Blue: ¬¬ Dice: Usopp, ¿Qué sientes por Kaya?

Usopp: O/O

Público: UUUUUUUH

Fangirls del UsoppxKaya: ¡RESPONDE!

Usopp: ¡Y-yo pienso en Kaya como mi amiga, po-por supuesto!

Blue: Sí, claro ¬¬

Público: ¡NO MIENTAS!

Blue: Un hombre no alardea tanto delante de una mujer si piensa en ella como su amiga -.-

Usopp: ¡N-NO MIENTO!

Blue: Tú lo has querido ¬¬ ¡TRAEDME LA SILLA!

Hombres musculosos: -entran cargando una silla de madera con cosas extrañas de metal encima- Aquí esta su pedido, señorita Elric.

Blue: Muchas gracias n.n

Hombre musculoso 1: Firme aquí.

Blue: -firma- Ala.

Hombre musculoso 2: Muchas gracias por su compra -se van-

Usopp: ¿Qu-que es eso ?

Blue: Ah, ¿esto? -se sienta en la silla- Tan solo un detector de mentiras que compré por Internet n.n

Brook: -bebiendo un té- ¿Y por que te ha llamado señorita Elric?

Blue: Ah, ¿eso? Pues porque me llamo Blue Elric .-.

Público: Pero tu nombre es BlueZoldyck

Blue: E-eh… ¡Es que soy hermana de Killua Zoldyck pero como me he casado con Edward Elric me he cambiado el apellido n.n!

Nami: Sí, claro ¬¬

Silla: ¡PIII! ¡VERDAD!

Blue: ¿Veeeeees ¬¬?

Nami: ¬¬U

Blue: -se levanta- ¡Bien! ¡SIÉNTATE AQUÍ USOPP Ò.Ó! -coge a Usopp y lo sienta a la fuerza-

Usopp: ¡NONONONO!

Blue: -lo encadena- Así mejor ¬¬, y ahora contesta sinceramente: ¿Qué sientes por Kaya?

Usopp: ¡Y-ya he dicho que para mi es solo una amiga!

Silla: ¡BZZZ! ¡MENTIRA!

Blue: Usopp, te advierto que la próxima vez que mientas tendrás que cumplir con una tortura ¬¬

Usopp: ¿¡QUE?!

Blue: Y además hecha por los fans, así que piensa bien que vas a decir ¬¬

Usopp:… ¡VALE, PUEDE QUE ME GU-GUSTE KAYA! ¿¡CONTENTOS?!

Público: ¡MUCHO n.n!

Silla: ¡BZZZ! ¡MENTIRA!

Blue: ¡TE LO ADVERTI USOPP Ò.Ó!

Usopp: ¡PERO SI HE DICHO LA VERDAD T.T!

Silla: DIGOOO ¡PII! ¡VERDAD!

Usopp: o_oU

Blue: Ein .-. ¡VAYA ASCO DE COMPRA! -le da una patada a la silla- ¡ME HAN TIMADO Ò.Ó!

Usopp: -vuelve a su sillón- Yo no he sido o.O

Chopper: Menos mal que estas bien Usopp, esa cosa podría haberte dado una descarga eléctrica o algo u.u

Blue: ¬¬ Maldito Internet -.- -chasquea los dedos- ¡LLEVAOS A ESTA COSA DE AQUÍ!

Persona random: -coge a Chopper-

Chopper: ¡EH! ¡SUELTAMEEE!

Blue: ¡COMO TE ATREVES! –le quita a Chopper-

Persona random: Pero usted me ha dicho-

Blue: ¡ME REFERÍA A LA SILLA Ò-Ó! ¡CHOPPER ES EL ANIMAL MAS KAWAII DEL MUNDO, NO ES UNA COSA!

Persona random: ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! -se lleva la silla y sale corriendo-

Blue: Malditos novatos ¬¬# -deja a Chopper en el sillón- Perdona por eso Choppy D:

Chopper: N-no pasa nada

Blue: Bueno… u.u… ¿Qué creéis que toca ahora e.e?

Público: ¿El qué?

Blue: No lo sé, por eso pregunto .-. Me quedé sin guionista en el ultimo episodio así que… -.-U

Ace: ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos irnos?

Usopp y Chopper: ¡VIVA!

Blue: NO, NO PODEIS IROS ¬¬# Acabo de recordar que… aún quedan los retos y las torturas ewe

Todos: ¿¡QUEEEEE?!

Blue: MUAJAJAJA, AQUÍ VIENE MI PARTE FAVORITA n.n ¡Empecemos :D! ¡Reto para… -redoble de tambores- ¡LUFFY!

Luffy: Azul, tengo hambre D: ¡SANJI, COMIDA!

Sanji: No puedo cocinar ahora ¬¬U

Blue: Luffy, atiende ¬¬: ¡Te retan a no comer carne en todo el capítulo!

Luffy: ¿EHHHHHH?

Blue: JOJOJO, Yo como toda presentadora ya sabía de esto y por eso, querido Luffy, es porque no has probado carne en todo este tiempo n.n

Luffy: PERO YO QUIERO COMER D:

Blue: Pues te aguantas, y para más seguridad -ata a Luffy al sillón con kairoseki- Ala, perfecto n.n

Luffy: Ehhhh…

Blue: Y como soy muuuuy mala ¡TRAEDME LA COMIDAAAA~~!

Cocinero: -entra con una bandeja enorme llena de carne- Aquí tiene señorita Elric -se va-.

Blue: Gracias, luego le pagaré n.n –pone la bandeja delante de Luffy- Tendrás que aguantar aquí hasta que se acabe el capítulo e.e

Luffy: CARNEEEE *¬* -se retuerce pero pierde fuerzas-

Blue: MUAJAJAJAAJAJA

Luffy: Azul eres muy mala D:

Blue: Lo sé n.n ¡Sigo con el siguiente reto! –lee- Eeeem… anda esto…mah, dice: Reto a Chopper a cantar la canción del nyan cat y a luffy Popipo. LOOOL XDDDDDD

Público: VENGAAAAAAA

Chopper: E-eh o.o ¿Qué es Nyan cat?

Blue: Ya lo verás –le quita el sombrero y le pone orejitas de gato- ¡TU SIGUE LA MÚSICA! -lo pone en medio del escenario-

Chopper: ¿Pero que tengo que hac-? -empieza a sonar el nyan cat-

Blue: Escúchala y luego canta, es larga ewe

Chopper: ¡PERO ESO ES MUY DIFI-!

Público: ¡CANTA!

Chopper: T.T -cantando-

Blue: -saca una cámara y se pone a grabar- Me voy a hacer de oro *-* ¡Y ENCIMA SABE CANTARLO!

Luffy: QUIERO CARNEEEEE T.T

Nami: -se acerca a Blue- Quiero el 80% de las ganancias e.e

Blue: Mmm ¿Qué tal la mitad e.e?

Nami: Trato hecho ewe -se estrechan las manos-

Chopper: -termina- No… puedo… más x.x -se desmaya-

Blue: Aw –lo coge- ¡LUFFY! ¡TE TOCA ewe!

Luffy: ¿Ehhhhhh? Pero yo quiero carneee -.-

Blue: ¡CANTA! -le da la letra y empieza a sonar la canción-

Luffy: Pero quiero carne…-.- -empieza a cantar-

Fangirls: KYAAAAAA

Blue: OMG ME ENCANTA XD TIENE UN TOQUE FLAMENCO XDDDD

Luffy: PON PON WEN WEN WEN PON PON WEN PON WEN PON PON :D~

Blue: -grabado y riendo- ME PARTO XDDDD

Luffy: -termina- ¿Ya puedo comeeeer D:?

Blue: Jajajajaja XD NO ¬¬

Luffy: PERO QUIERO CARNEEEEEE

Blue: -lo ignora- ¡Siguiente reto: Zoro, Ace y Law, os retan a bailar la macarena vestidos de maid!

Ace y Zoro: ¿¡QUE?! ¡NO!

Luffy: Torao no está .-.

Blue: Ah pero eso porquee… em…

Fangirls: ¿Por queeeee ¬¬?

Blue: -.- lo tenía encerrado en mi habitación… BUENO, QUE TRAIGAN A LAW

Law: -entra- Te mataré, lo juro ¬¬#

Blue: Ya, que sí ¬¬. ¡HACED EL RETO!

Law: ¿Ahora que reto ¬¬?

Ace: Bailar la macarena vestidos de maid -.-

Law: …ni de coña ¬¬

Zoro: Antes muerto ¬¬

Blue: Ya, ya, todos muy machos ¬¬ ¡HACEDLO O ROMPERÉ VUESTRAS ARMAS Ò.Ó!

Zoro y Law: …tch ¬¬#… -se van a vestirse-

Blue: Tengo tu daga Ace ¬¬

Ace: Puedo conseguirme otra ¬¬

Blue: ¿Y otro sombrero también e.e?

Ace: ...AGH -se va-

Blue: Ya decía yo n.n Mientras nuestros machos se visten de maids seguimos con los retos.

Luffy: ¿Puedo comer yaaaa?

Blue: Te he dicho que no, joder ¬¬# En fin, este reto va para -lee- ¡Nami!

Nami: ¿A mí?

Blue: Sep :P Dice: Te reto a… O.O

Nami: ¿Por qué te paras?

Blue: No, no por nada ewe, ¡TE RETAN A BESAR A LUFFY!

Nami: ¿¡EH O/O?!

Fans del LuNA: ¡WUJUUUUUUU!

Nami: ¡M-me niego! ¡Es mi capitán!

Blue: ¿Y e.e? ¡BEEEESOOOO! xD

Púbico: ¡BEEEEESO!

Todos menos los de OP: ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO!

Nami: ¡NO ò/ó!

Luffy: ¿Beso? ¿Con Nami?

Blue: Sí, Luffy, ¿Te gustaría ewe?

Luffy: No sé .-.

Nami: ¡He dicho que no!

Público: ¡BESO! ¡BESO!

Blue: Buah, voy a acelerar las cosas n.n –empuja a Nami y sin querer cae sobre Luffy y lo besa-

Nami: 0/0

Luffy: O.O

* * *

-En Amazon Lily-

Hancock: -viendo el show- ¿¡QUE?! ¡Mi Luffy no puede besar a esa arpía! Ò.Ó ¡NO! -un aura maligna la envuelve- ¡PREPARAD MI BARCO, VOY A IR A ESE SHOW!

* * *

Nami: -se separa de Luffy- ¡¿PO-POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO?!

Robin: Hacéis buena pareja

Nami: ¡Pero Robin...!

Usopp: Y así es como se siente, Nami -/-

Fans del LuNa: WAAAA HERMOSOOOOOO

Blue: ¡VENDO FOTOS FULL HD DE ESTE MOMENTAZO LUNA n.n!

Fans del LuNa: ¡DAME UNA! ¡Y OTRA A MI!

Nami: -le pega- ¡NO TE APROVECHES DE ESTO!

Blue: ¡AU! ¡Pero oye que te he ayudado ¬¬#!

Nami: ¬/¬

Blue: ¿Y que opina Luffy de todo est-?

Luffy: -dormido- zzzzzzz… carne…

Nami: ¡PERO NO TE DUERMAS -le pega pero no despierta-

Brook: Luffy-san nunca cambiará, ¡YOHOHOHOHO!

Blue: Reto completado ewe

Ace, Law y Zoro: -salen vestidos de maid- ¬/¬

Blue: O/O –le sale sangre de la nariz-

Fangirls: ¡KYAAAAA! -se desmayan-

Sabo: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, TE QUEDA GENIAL ACE XD!

Ace: ¡SABO CALLATE!

Sanji: Y así el marimo demostró su homosexualidad xD

Zoro: ¡VEN AQUÍ A REPETIRME ESO COCINERO PERVERTIDO!

Blue: -sale de su shock- Am… ¡Ah, sí, el reto! ¡Pues nada machotes ewe! ¡A bailar la macarena!

Bepo: Capitán, le queda muy bien esa ropa.

Law: ¿Qué haces aquí Bepo ¬¬?

Bepo: Lo siento u.u…

Blue: Lo he invitado yo, Torao n.n

Law: No me llames así

Blue: Te llamo como quiero, amor n.n ¡VENGA! ¡MENOS HABLAR Y MÁS BAILAR!

-Empieza a sonar la música y se ponen a bailar con caras serias-

 _DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRÍA MACARENA_

 _QUE TU CUERPO ES PA' DARLE ALEGRÍA Y COSA BUENA_

 _DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRÍA MACARENA_

 _EEEEEEH MACARENA (AAAY)_

Blue: O.O ¡PUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDDDDDD!

Sabo: ¡DIOS, ME PARTO XDDDDD!

Zoro: ¡CALLAOS Ò/Ó!

Blue: -grabando- ¡ESTO TENDRÁ MILLONES DE VISITAS EN YOUTUBE XD!

-Se acaba la canción-

Ace: YA HEMOS ACABADO EL MALDITO RETO

Blue: Muy bien n.n Podéis quitaros esos vestidos

Ellos: ¬/¬ -se van-

Blue: Andaaaa, casi hemos terminado .-. Solo queda... ¡UNA TORTURA!

Nami: ¿Ahora a quien es ¬¬?

Usopp: A mi no, a mi no T.T

Chopper: -se despierta- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Blue: Nada, Tony-chan n-n LA TORTURA ES PARA SANJI ewe

Sanji: ¿Otra vez yo? ¡De verdad que las señoritas me quieren n.n!

Blue: Ejem, no. Solo te puedo decir que este reto viene de un chico, porque lo conozco e.e

Sanji: -shockeado-

Blue: ¡Tu tortura será ver chicas guapas…!

Sanji: ¡NO ESTA TAN MAL~!

Blue: ¡…pero si dices algo te caerá algo ENORME encima n.n!

Sanji: o.o… TODO SEA POR LAS BELLAS SEÑORITAS *-*

Blue: Bien ¬¬ siéntate aquí. –Aparece una silla con cadenas de la nada-

Sanji: -feliz de la vida- Ok Blue-chwan n.n

Blue: -lo encadena- ¡QUE ENTREN LAS CHICAS!

-Entran un montón de chicas vestidas de animadoras-

Animadora jefa: ¡Hola Sanji-kun n.n!

Sanji: ¡MELLORINE-!

Blue: ¡AVISE! -Aprieta un botón-

-le cae una nevera en la cabeza-

Sanji: x.x -se desmaya-

Nami: Ha durado poco ¬¬U

Usopp: ¿Qué te esperabas? Es Sanji -.-U

Animadora jefa: Buf, ¿ya se ha acabado? Bien -.- TU, LA FEA ¿Y nuestro dinero?

Blue: ¿Quién es la fea ¬¬?

Animadora 2: Pffff, pero quien va a ser, pues tú tssss

Todas: ¡Pues claro que sí!

Blue: ¬¬# ¡PACIFISTAS! ¡LAS QUIERO FUERA DE MI VISTA! Anda me salió rima :D

Animadora jefa: ¿¡QUE?!

Blue: Muchos ''que'' por hoy ¬¬

Pacifista: ¡ORDENES DE CAPTURAR A ANIMADORAS! –las coge y las tira a quien sabe donde-

Animadoras: VOLVEREMOOOOOOOS…

Law: -entra- Por fin fuera de esa cosa

Ace: Y que lo digas -.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sabo: Mucho para explicarlo -_-U

Zoro: ¿Y que hace el cocinero desmayado?

Blue: Sufrió el letal ataque de una nevera :)

Luffy: -se despierta- ¡CARNE!

Blue: ¡CALLA YA, QUE QUEDA POCO!

Nami: ¿Por qué vine a esto u.u?

Usopp: Eso me pregunto yo a cada segundo T.T

Franky: Pues para mi esto es un SUPER programa

Chopper: Pero Franky, a ti no te han hecho nada aún u.u

Robin: Concuerdo con Franky, es muy interesante n.n

Brook: -al público- Señoritas ¿Me enseñarían sus bragas?

Público: ¡NO! -le tiran cosas como cajas, tomates, unicornios (?)-

Brook: -esquivando- ¡EN EL AFRO NO EN EL AFRO NO! ¡YOHOHOHOHO!

Blue: ¡Eso fue todo por hoy :D! ¡Espero que sigáis mandando preguntas, retos y demás n.n!

Law: Esto es una pérdida de tiempo –se sienta en un sillón digooo en Bepo-

Bepo: ¿Capitán entonces por qué está aquí?

Law: Ni yo mismo lo sé -.-

Blue: -le suena el telefono- ¿Hah? –lo coge- ¿Sí?... ¿Alice?... ¿¡QUE?!... Por mi vale, no hay problema… sí, aja… ok -cuelga- POR LO VISTO MAÑANA TENDREMOS INVITADO ESPECIAAAAL :D

Luffy: ¿Puedo comer carne yaaaa D:?

Blue: Espera a la pantalla en negro ¬¬ Como decía, ¡ESPERO QUE SIGÁIS LEYEN- DIGO VIENDO ESTE SHOW n.n!

Ace: Y yo espero no tener que hacer el ridiculo otra vez -.-U

Sabo: Ha sido gracioso xD

Ace: ¿Y si yo te reto ha hacer lo mismo ¬¬#?

Sabo: eemmm, no gracias

Zoro: Yo ya me voy ¬¬ -se va-

Alguien de por allí: ¿Señor? Por ahí se va al baño... ¡Y por allí al sótano...!

Blue: Apuesto a que se va a perder y no lo volveremos a ver en la vida -.-

Luffy: ¡ZORO! ¿Otra vez te has perdido? ¡Nishishishi xD!

Blue: Bueno, ¡Adios ;D!


End file.
